Rain
by Kaya333
Summary: This is a story of Liz and Lucky and Georgie and Dillon and the Journey they have to face to prove love is really worth it all.
1. The Truth and Nothing But

My new story enjoy

* * *

(Scene Maxie and Georgie's home, Maxie, Georgie, Dillon and Jesse are all in the living room. Georgie is hiding behind the couch with Jesse near her. Maxie and Dillon are confused)

"Jesse you promised" Georgie said through the tears

"I know I promised, but Georgie. They need to know, Diego is dead in the other room and they need to know why" Jesse said

"No Jesse, They can't" Georgie said.

"What is going on" Maxie asked. Georgie then moved her head in the away of Maxie.

"He's here" Georgie said. She then took her hand and placed it on her other arms and started to scratch her arm.

"Georgie's he's not here, he's dead in your room" Jesse said. "Georgie stop" Jesse said taken Georgie's hand and removing it from her arm. And when he did there was blood all over her arm and her hand. "Georgie, you have to trust me, and trust Dillon and Maxie. They won't hurt you" Jesse said

"But I trust you, that's all I need" Georgie said

"Ok Jesse what is going on" Dillon said and then Jesse turned to Dillon

"Hold on" Jesse said and turned back to Georgie. "Georgie, you trust me right"

"Yes" Georgie said with ears falling down her cheeks.

"Then trust me when I tell you Dillon and Maxie are people you can trust" Jesse said

"Ok, I trust you Jesse" Georgie said

"Thank you" Jesse said. He got up and walked over to Dillon and Maxie.

(Scene Liz and Lucky's Apartment, Liz and Lucky are talking when Liz stands and stares at the gun on the table)

"Liz what is going on" Lucky said not noticing what Liz was staring at.

"He promised and she's here" Liz said. Lucky just looked confused.

"Liz, what is going on" Lucky said walking closer to her. Liz quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at Lucky. Lucky stepped back thinking she was going to shot him. "Liz put the gun down" Lucky said

"I'm a good person, I do nothing wrong. But she has to come in and mess everything up. She takes and she takes" Liz said flaring the gun around. "That's going to end because she's not going to take anymore" Liz said as she started to cry.

""Liz put the gun down" Lucky said

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Liz said through the tears as she raised the gun to her head.

"Liz put the gun down now" Lucky said

"She doesn't stop, neither does he. There working together, I know they are" Liz said moving the gun to and from her head

"Liz please, honey put the gun down"

"I'm sorry it has to end" Liz said as she placed the gun to her head and cried. She looked at Lucky in the eye and mouthed 'I love you.' Liz then Started to pull the trigger.

"Liz don't" Lucky said. Liz continued to pull the trigger. The Lights went off and then All Lucky heard was a bang.

* * *

Please Read and review


	2. One Month Earlier

Ok Now don't get mixed up I'vejust gone back a months to explain what just happened.

* * *

ONE MONTH EARLIER 

(BACKROUND INFORMATION: It's been a hard couple of months for Ric, Sam and Lucky. They've all been tracked down by someone that calls himself THE VOICE. This Voice was wronged by all of them and he wants them to pay. THE VOICE has put Lucky and Ric in the hospital more times then they can could, he's played with Sam emotions. The worst thing THE VOICE has down is Kidnap Cameron and the kidnap Liz and Cameron and then kidnaps Ric and impersonated him. As Sam, Nikolas, Lucky and "Ric" return to Port Charles with Cameron and Liz, after saving them, just in time for Thanksgiving. They enjoy a nice meal at the Quartermaine's. Lucky then decides it would better for everyone if he left and had THE VOICE follow him.)

Scene Wyndemere, Nikolas walks in and walks to his desk where he finds a letter from Lucky. He opens it and reads it

"Damn it Lucky" Nikolas said throwing the letter on the table.

Scene Liz and Lucky's apartment, Liz and Cameron walk in. Liz puts Cameron on the couch and closes the door. Liz sits on the couch and put her head back and closes her eyes.

**_LIZ'S DREAM:_**

_Liz was standing in the living room when Cameron and Lucky walked in_

"_Hey baby" Liz said to Lucky as she walked over to him._

"_Hey" Lucky said as he put Cameron down. "How is mommy doing" Lucky said to Liz. She looked down and he put her hand on her stomach. She was 6 months and very happy._

"_Mommy is doing great, she got herself something to eat, even though she's saposta be resting" Liz said with a smile._

"_Mommy, mommy, can I play with the baby when it comes" Cameron said pulling on Liz's pant leg._

"_Maybe when the baby is older, honey" Liz said to Cameron. Cameron had a look of someone that was bumped on his face. Liz then turned her attention but to Lucky. She smiled at him. Then they heard something. Something started coming from the window. Liz grabbed Cameron and run underneath a table. Liz didn't think about Lucky all she thought about was Cameron and his safety. When the noise stopped, Liz got out from underneath the table and looked at Cameron. He was fin so Liz went to find Lucky, when she found him he was laying on the ground bleeding. She tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work._

"_Lucky you can't die on me not know" Liz said with tears. And then someone was thrown through the window. Liz picked it up. It was a rock with a note. She opened the note and read what it said. "Strike three" Liz sad. She then turned back to Lucky and Check to see if he had a plus, but there wasn't one. Liz began to cry over Lucky's dead body._

_**END OF DREAM**_

Liz woke up screaming Lucky's name. She then noticed two latter on the table in front of her. She picked up the one that said Liz. She opened it and began to read it. She picked up her phone and dialed Nikolas's number.

Scene Kelly's, Dillon and Georgie are sitting there when Jesse walks in, Dillon kisses Georgie and leaves. Georgie looks around and then puts on her coat and heads out. Jesse leaves a short time after. Jesse starts falling Georgie, He slowly tags behind so she doesn't think Mac sent him to make sure she was ok. Jesse then watches Georgie turn a corner. When He turns the corner Georgie's gone. He continued walking till he go to the Pizza shack, thinking she must of come to work, but she was gone. He searched around the pizza shack and then headed to the Police station to see if she went to visit Mac. When he got there, Mac was no where to be found and neither was Georgie. He walked up to and officer

"Excuse me, Is Mac Scorpio here" Jesse asked

"No, he's either at the Hospital or with Samantha McCall" The Officer said

"Thanks" Jesse said and then head out. He stopped out side of the PCPD and pulled out his phone. "Maxie, I'm so sorry but work is making me a little late. I'll try and get there as soon as I can, but I think we might have to re schedule. Call me when you get a chance. I'm so sorry" Jesse said and then hung up the phone and headed back to the Pizza shack. When he got there, no one so there. He heard a notice coming from behind the building. He went behind it and there was Georgie. Jesse walked up to her, but she didn't seem to notice he was there. "Georgie" Jesse said, she wiped her head around and she so Jesse standing there, her eyes were filled with tears. Jesse walked closer and then kneed down next to here. "Georgie"

"Jesse" Georgie said sounding like a question.

"Yes it's me Georgie. What happened" Jesse asked

"Jesse" Georgie said wrapping her arms around Jesse as if the world was ending right then. Jessed didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her back.

"Georgie what happened" Jesse asked again.

"I don't know" Georgie said braking into tears in Jesse's arms.

"Come on I'm taking you home" Jesse said

"No" Georgie said shaken her head.

"Fine then please just come with me, please Georgie" Jesse said

"Its safe here don't want to leave" Georgie said.

"Georgie please" Jesse pleaded

"No, I'm fine right here" Georgie said shaking her head yes.

"Georgie, please, it will be safe you trust me right" Jesse said

"Yes" Georgie said

"Then please come with me" Jesse said and then his phone went off. Georgie got scared. He took his phone out and showed it to Georgie. "It's just Maxie, I'll make her go away" Jesse said and then walked away a little bit and answered the phone. "Hey Maxie… I'm sorry I'm at work… No to not come to the station, I'm out on assignment… I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye" Jesse said then hung up the phone. And walked back over to Georgie. "She's gone" Jesse said. He then held out his hand. "Pleas Georgie take it"

"I can't" Georgie said trying to.

"You can just trust me" Jesse said. Georgie then closed her eyes and reach out her hand and grabbed Jesse's Jesse pulled her up and then into his arms. Georgie was crying, he didn't know what to do. "OK, Come on where going to Kelly's my room should have so clothes Maxie left" Jesse said and Georgie and him started walking.

* * *

If you are part on my massage baord you know this isn't all true, but it's taken from my board I've just put my own spin to it.  



	3. The Truth Ha

"So I guess Lucky left you a Letter tell you that he's gone" Liz said. Nikolas looked up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Liz said 

"It's ok" Nikolas said as he got up and walked over to her. "So he left you a note too"

"He thinks he's doing us a favor, Nikolas he's not doing us a favor." Liz said trying not to cry.

"I know and well find him" Nikolas said to re a sure her.

"Unless he doesn't want to be found" Liz said with a few tears.

"He will be found weather he wants to or not" Nikolas said

"I sure hope so, because we're all in this now, weather we want to be or not where in it" Liz said

"Yes, we are. Though you shouldn't be in it Liz" Nikolas said

"You want to tell me, I'm not a part of this. Lucky has almost died a least twice. You did die, and then this voice person has the nerve to kidnap my son, and then me and my son. You wanna tell I shouldn't be in this then you can go strait to hell" Liz yelled at Nikolas.

"I'm not trying to say you shouldn't be in it now, I'm saying you should have never been put in this. But you are now and where going to find Lucky. We'll leave tomorrow, morning ok" Nikolas

"What if he's already dead, or he's hurt" Liz said as she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Lucky is alive and fine I'm sure of it" Nikolas said rapping his arms around her.

"I'll never forgive myself if he's dead" Liz said

"But you didn't do anything" Nikolas said

"I had to g and get Cameron, He kidnapped us both and everything just got so messed up. I should of stay of if. I knew this stop feud would never end" Liz said. Nikolas looked at her, like what are you talking about.

"Liz, the feud has nothing to do with this" Nikolas said

"Did I say feud I meant this wouldn't end I'm sorry, everything just so messed up" Liz said, she couldn't help but wonder why she said feud.

"Ok, well you get so rest and first thing in the morning we'll head out, ok" Nikolas said knowing Liz needed sleep.

"Ok, but do you mind, if I stayed her. I can't go home, not till Lucky's home safe" Liz asked

"Ya sure, the guest room is all yours" Nikolas said. "Now I'm going to set everything up so way don't you get so rest" Nikolas said

"Ok" Liz said. Nikolas kissed the top of her head.

"You're a great friends Liz, and trust me he'll come home safe and sound" Nikolas said as Liz walked away.

Scene Guest room, Liz walked in and just plopped herself down on the bed. Her eyes closed faster then she would of thought. She didn't think she was this tried. She then started to dream of Lucky dieing right in front of her. The same thing happened. But this time she woke up screaming right after Lucky was killed

"Lucky" Liz screaming as she woke up. Nikolas came running in. He knew something was wrong because Liz was shacking and breathing so heavy. He walked up to her.

"Liz what's wrong" Nikolas said

"It was just a bad dream" Liz said

"What was it about" Nikolas asked

"The fire all those years ago. I didn't know how much I was really thinking of it" Liz lied.

"You've been thinking of the fire" Nikolas asked, hoping to get the whole truth out of Liz.

"Not really, but it's been on my mind once or twice, I don't know why" Liz said hoping Nikolas would buy the lie

"Well Liz just know if there is anything you want to talk about I'm here" Nikolas said

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I just need sleep, so I'm going to head back to bed, you should do the same" Liz said

"Ok" Nikolas said and then kissed the top of her head once again. "Goodnight Liz" Nikolas said and then walked out. He closed the door and just stay outside of it to make sure Liz was really ok. Liz sat there on the bed and just let a few tears fall down. She then wiped them away and tried to go back to sleep. Nikolas heard all this and walked away. He knew something was bothering her but she just won't tell him.

Scene Jesse Apartment, Jesse helped Georgie inside and helped her on to the bed. He then closed the door

"Georgie, Now can you tell me what happened" Jesse asked as he sat next to her.

"I told you, I don't know what happened" Georgie said

"Georgie, please. You can trust me. I promise" Jesse said

"I was walking to the Pizza shack because I had to work, or I thought I did" Georgie said with tears. "I turned the corner and he.." Georgie said trying to explain it. "He grabbed me" Georgie then could go on and began to cry.

"It's ok Georgie. Was is he" Jesse said

"D..." Georgie was only able to say. Jesse knew it was too hard for her. And when he heard her say the D, he knew who it was.

"I'm going to kill him" Jesse said

"No, you can't" Georgie Said trying to stop him

"Fine, but I need to get you to the hospital now. I won't take you to General Hospital; I'll take you to some place out of town. I just need you to please come with me" Jesse said

"Ok" Georgie said

"Thank you" Jesse said and then gave her a hug to clam her down.

"No one finds out, please no one" Georgie said

"No one I swear" Jesse said.


	4. Promise me

Im trying to have the different Character on different pages. Becuase tehre two different storylies. I'm going to do the best I can. It will have Liz, Lucky and Nikolas on one pages and Georgie and Jesse on the next. And switch off . just so It's easier to read the stoyrlines better, Enjoy.

* * *

Scene New York City, Nikolas and Liz just got off the plane and headed to the hotel to get checked in. When they got there room they headed to them. Nikolas thought Liz looked tried she he told her to get some sleep while he check out the hostel. Liz then started to fall sleep as Nikolas left. 

LIZ'S DREAM

_Liz was standing in the living room when Cameron and Lucky walked in_

_"Hey Baby" Liz walked over to him and gave Him a kiss_

_"Hey" Lucky said as he put Cameron down_

_"How is Mommy doing today" Lucky said to Liz. Liz looked down and there she was 6 months pregnant_

_"Mommy is doing great, She got up to get herself something to eat, even though she's saposta be resting" Liz smiled at him_

_"Mommy, Mommy, Can I play with the baby when it comes" Cameron said pulling on Liz's pant leg, She leaned down_

_"Maybe when the baby is older, honey"_

_Cameron looked bumped when I said that. I smiled at Lucky and the Liz heard something. It sounded like gun fire. It continued, Liz grabbed Cameron and dove t the floor. I didn't have time to think about Lucky, Lucky was a cop so she knew he knew how to talk care of himself. When the gun fire stopped She looked up Cameron was fine she was fine. And then I turned around. There was Lucky bleeding on the ground. I ran over to him ad tried to stop the bleeding_

_"Lucky don't die on me, Not now" Liz said with Tears running down my face. Then a rock was thrown through the window I look at it and it had a note. She took the note off and opened it. She then Read it "Strike three" Liz then Check to see if Lucky have a plus and there was none. She began to cry over Lucky's dead body. She then heard the door open She turned around and There stood in front of me Nikolas_

_"You killed your own brother" Liz said as she got up and walked over to him_

_"I had to do it" Nikolas said_

_"You have to do it. You didn't have to do it" Liz continued to let tears run down my cheeks_

_"Strike Three" A voice said that came behind Nikolas_

_"You killed Him, you bitch" Liz said  
_

_The person came into the house and there stood Helena_

_"That's what the world says" Helena said as she walked next to Nikolas_

_"You told him to kill his own Brother, Over what Luke Spencer" Liz yelled, Forgetting Cameron was in the room. Cameron had said underneath the table. He was scared and didn't know what to do_

_"Well As long the Spencers lines gone. I live Happy" Helena said looking at My stomach_

_"You'll have to kill me first" Liz knew Helena wanted to Kill the baby she was carrying, It was the last of the Spencer line_

_"That can be arranged" Helena said with a Smile_

_"Everything in your life with come down on you and kill you in the end" She said hoping she's leave me alone_

_"Well if the Spencer go out first then I win" Helena said grabbing Liz's neck. She couldn't breathe. Liz then grabbed her hands_

_"Nikolas, Nikolas" Liz managed to say because Helena grip got tighter. The Next thing she new everything was going dark. about a couples minutes later she woke up to Nikolas yelling My name and Telling me to wake up_

_"Liz everything is going to be ok" Nikolas said and Liz slowly opened my eyes_

_"The Baby" Liz said in a whisper_

_"The Baby's fine and Cameron's fine" Nikolas replied_

_"Nikolas, Luck..." Was all Liz could say before a pain covered my whole body_

_"Ahh, Nikolas" she put her hands on her stomach_

_"I can't lose the baby; promise me, if you have to save the baby. Promise me Nikolas. Whatever happens the baby comes first"_

Liz continued to lay there sleeping. The pain in my dream seem so real she was holding her own stomach in real life.

Lobby, Nikolas was rooming around asking if anyone had seen his brother Lucky and showed them a picture of him. He then decided to start looking for food

Scene Liz's room, Liz is still asleep and thinks her dream is real

_Liz's Dream Continues_

_"Nikolas, Promise"_

_She yelled at him, still holding her stomach_

_"I promise"_

_Nikolas said, even though he didn't want to_

_"Thank you Nikolas"_

_she said and then pain got worse_

_"Nikolas it hurts"_

_She Said, she couldn't stand the pain_

_"It's ok Liz, everything will be ok"_

_Nikolas said as he pick her up and took her to the hospital. When they got there it was about an Hour before Dr. Medows came in_

_"Am I losing the baby"_

_she had to know_

_"No, the pain is natural, and it will go away. If it does not in the next three hours then we'll give you something, but for now. Try and rest"_

_Dr. Medows said and then left_

_"See everything's fine"_

_Nikolas was with a Smile_

_"Ya"  
_

_She smiled back at him_

_"Just try and rest"_

_Nikolas said_

_"I will. Thank you Nik..."_

_Was all she said before her eyes closed she could here Nikolas yelling for her to wake up before everything went dark _

Liz slowly opened her eyes and realized everything was fine, but she was still in New York Looking for Lucky. She got out of bed and headed for the bath room. As soon as she got into the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door opened it and saw Nikolas standing there with food

"Hungry" Nikolas asked as he walked in

"Starved" Liz replied. Nikolas walked more in as Liz closed the door. He put the food down on the table and turned to Liz.

"I found a lot if different stuff, so take your pick" Nikolas said. Liz looked at all the food and she and Nikolas dug in.


End file.
